


City of the Dead

by HecatesKiss



Series: Sanguis Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</p><p>~ * ~<br/>Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.</p><p>No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014<br/>~ * ~</p><p>Beta'd by vernie_klein. </p><p>Addendum to <i>Sanguis Reatus</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	City of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~
> 
> Beta'd by vernie_klein. 
> 
> Addendum to _Sanguis Reatus_

Harry stood against an old oak, breathing shallow as pain wracked his body. He forced himself to take another breath, one hand clutching the vial of potion. His green eyes were locked on the cold white marble mausoleum. His breathing hitched again.

The breeze whispered and wove around various headstones and monuments. He tipped his head back and lifted his face to the moon, free hand balling into a fist as he swallowed back the scream of denial. Yet, Severus had wanted here. Across the ocean far from England’s shores. The pain became worse.

“Harry, you knew this would happen eventually.” An age spotted hand gently patted his shoulder. He jerked and took a shuddering breath, the scent of lilacs and parchment flavouring the air. The old woman gently settled herself onto the conjured blue ottoman.

“It hurts… so… so bad. I…” Tears ran, faintly pink as he closed his eyes for a moment, dragging his free hand through silver streaked dark hair.

“I know Harry. Shh. It’s okay. You had him for eighty-five years. He loved you. You know he did.”

“If he hadn’t been a spy… if he hadn’t been…”

“Shh. No, Harry. He loved you. He would have walked through fire for you. His greatest joy was the night you said yes on the Astronomy tower. McGonagall told me about that. It was one of her favorite memories. It doesn’t feel like she’s been gone for twenty years.”

“No, it doesn’t. I want him back, Mione.” Harry gasped, slowly sinking to his knees, pain finally overwhelming iron will. He sobbed into her robes, feeling a soft hand pet through his wild mop of hair.

“Harry… you have years ahead of you.”

“Nothing without him, ‘Mione. We lost Lucius two years ago. That nearly crippled him. Lucius was the last of the old guard, other than Sev. Oh Goddess. Why? Anassa, why couldn’t you have guided me, not him?”

“Harry? It’s not your time. Not yet.”

“Mione? Her Chosen do not die. Gods, we exist forever. Our loved ones gone, nothing but Her left.”

“Shh, shh, Harry. Drink. Please.” Hermione muttered, pale braid falling easily over the shoulder of her green robe as she offered her seeping wrist to the vampire. The green eyed man shook his head wordlessly, turning his face away.

“Harry?”

“Let me go, Mione. Please.” Harry begged, even as he dragged his tongue across the wound to heal it and seal away the too sweet blood.

“No. Severus Potter-Prince would not have allowed you to wither away and starve. Listen to me you great arse! We knew it was possible! We knew, Harry. You loved a man that was mortal. He found his greatest joy with you.”

“And the man I loved? Lies dead in there. Let me die! Without…. goddess. Without Severus… without you… what would I have to live for? A sunset that brings nothing but pain? Watching centuries pass without anyone I care for? I can’t, Mione. I just can’t. Let me go. Please. Please just let me go.”

“No. I made a promise to your husband. And I will not break it, Harry James Potter-Prince. Listen to me. Severus asked me to sit with you when this happened. He knew you would end up here. He wanted you watched over.” The old woman who was still Harry’s best friend hissed out, parchment thin skin still sticky with her blood.

“But--” Harry fell silent as the scrape of stone on stone caught his sensitive hearing. He turned his attention towards the mausoleum. The soft step of shoe on stone and the graceful billow of black robes had Harry rubbing harshly at his face and breathing deeply.

The scent of mint and chocolate remained, but it was off. Soured slightly. Harry pushed himself to his feet, and with vampiric speed was across the intervening space to investigate the tall form that cast a mark against the white marble.

“Hello, Harry.” Severus murmured, bowing his dark head.

“Sev?”

“You doubt, imbecile?” 

“How? Oh goddess… how?”  
“My fascination with New Orleans was not just for the flora, Harry. I met a vampire clan while here. I made a pact, one that I didn’t tell you about.”

“You look… like….”

“I did your final year? Yes. That was when the blood samples were taken and preserved. You would not allow me to be turned by yourself.”

“Of course not, you bloody idiot!” Harry snarled, fangs making prominent display as his temper slipped.

“I learned, Harry. I understand. I will be registered as a childe of Kira. Because you were born without a sire and without a bloodline, any childe you created would have automatically been yours. And that was a taboo you would never break.”

“The colonies are… different, my childe.” A new voice whispered and Harry spun with a snarl, automatically shielding his husband. The third vampire was diminutive, slight, and female. Her hair was deep chocolate and slashed into a neat bob. Peridot coloured eyes glittered and a hint of fang was shown in her quick smile.

“Peace, Anassa favoured. Peace. I hold no claim over him, other than the claim of family blood. he came to me, and asked me that when his mortal body failed… that I should do this, for you. He is still yours. Take him and hunt under the moon. He is hungry, and needs to be fed. For the night is dark.”

“And we hunt with freedom.” Severus breathed. Harry lifted a brow and looked over his shoulder. He smiled slightly at the flash of sharp fang his beloved gave him.

“Then let us hunt, beloved. I thank you for the return of my heart, Vampire Kira. I am in your debt. Call on me if you ever have need.” Harry murmured, bowing fully and fluidly. Kira smiled, green eyes glittering briefly.

“I will remember Anassa favoured. I bid you and yours adieu.” Her smile was sharp, but her posture was relaxed as she stuffed her hands into jean pockets and sauntered down the marble steps. Neither man watched her go, glowing gazes fixed on the other. 

The third vampire vanished and Hermione sighed softly from her seat, secret smile curving her lips as she watched the two men turn as one, predatory intent glittering in reflective eyes. Her Harry was whole again, and a Severus that could keep him company for eternity stood at his side.

She slipped the forgotten vial of painless ease into her robe pocket and banished the ottoman. She had great-grandchildren and a loving husband to return to. Her Henri would only tolerate so much foolishness when it came to the once “Boy-Who-Lived”.


End file.
